candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 53/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = 52/Dreamworld | prevtype = Jelly | next = 54/Dreamworld | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 53 (Dreamworld) is the third level in Lollipop Lanterns and the 30th jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 8 single jelly squares and score at least 10,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves in this level, Sugar Crush will activate Jelly Fish and score you additional points. Difficulty *There are four columns of chocolate instead of two in its counterpart in Reality. *The liquorice locks prevent the chocolate from spreading but the jelly is under the chocolate. *The moon scale is very unstable in this level. Moreover, there is a major problem of running short of candies that you want to balance to. *Moon struck might be too short for the player to use. *The jellies are worth 8,000 points. Hence, an additional 2,000 points is required to earn one star. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Use combinations to get rid of the liquorice locks and then chip away at the chocolate. *Keep the moon scale balanced and take advantage of moon struck, which will bring the board to just four colours. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 8,000 points. Hence, an additional 52,000 points for two stars and an additional 92,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *Even with the same number of moves and with the same two and three star score requirements as its Reality counterpart, the extra columns of chocolate and the unstable moon scale can make it hard to reach. *The amount and position of the jellies makes it almost impossible to sustain huge point cascades. *Once the liquorice locks are cleared, the chocolate will spread to the main board, making it even harder to clear the chocolates and jellies. *The moon scale is unstable, making the activation of special candy combinations and the use of huge cascades risky during regular moves. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 2 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. With the second point in consideration, this is essential. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Moreover, the unstable moon scale makes it even harder to create special candies without dangerously tilting the moon scale. Notes Miscellaneous Info #8 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly = 8,000 points #The huge number of moves required to completely fill up the moon scale can make this less critical. #This is provided if the candies in the cascades match those from the moon scale and is less critical due to the huge number of moves required to completely fill up the moon scale. Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 53 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 53 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lollipop Lanterns levels Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with liquorice locks Category:Levels with unstable moonscale Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Hard levels Category:Easy levels to earn two stars Category:Medium levels to earn three stars